Fanfiction Voodoo
by Akira of the Twilight
Summary: [Tyka oneshot] Something is wrong with Kai and Tyson. They're both having uncontrolable mood swings that are causing them to be homicidal one moment and happy the next. What could possibly be the cause of it?


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade because if I did several Beyblade fans would be at my front door trying to buy it from me.

Warning: Tyka!

Fanfiction Voodoo

Tyson couldn't explain it. He felt strange. He felt happy, loved, sad, depressed, angry, suicidal, homicidal, hyper, egotistical, excited, dreadful, impatient, tired, silly, and so many other emotions that he couldn't name. He had been sleeping peacefully when all of a sudden he woke up feeling this way. Sitting up in his bed Tyson pondered over the sudden surge of emotions. _I feel like a teenage girl with PMS. _

Frowning at the thought Tyson got out of bed and switched the clothes he had been sleeping in with a pair of blue jeans and a baggy yellow shirt. Suddenly Tyson scrunched up his nose in distaste. _Ew! Why am I wearing yellow? I want to wear leather! Black leather! No wait! I want to wear jeans with a white button down shirt! No! I want to steal Kai's scarf and wear it!_ "What the…?" Tyson trailed off. Since when did he care what he wore, and he liked the color yellow. Pouting Tyson left the room and headed for the kitchen. Maybe getting some food into him would help with his thoughts.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Kai sat at the kitchen table frowning. He had been living with Tyson for over a year now, but when he woke up this morning something strange happened. He had the sudden urge to pounce on the bluenette and have hot passionate sex with him. Tyson may be his boyfriend and while Kai had urges to do certain things with him he had never felt them so strongly. After he had managed to control himself he noticed he felt overprotective about Tyson. He even thought about killing off all their friends and family just so he could have the bluenette all to himself. Then he felt like the worse person alive. The sudden mood swings were giving him headaches and it was starting to get on his last nerve.

"Morning Kai," Tyson mumbled sleepily as he walked over to the dual haired teen and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Hn." _Must resist urge to rape Tyson. _Kai thought to himself. _No! I'm not worthy of Tyson's love! I should kill myself! He's paying attention more to that box of cereal than me! I'll destroy all cereal and then Tyson will have to pay attention to me!_ _I want some sugar. I haven't had it for a while. Aw look at the frown on Tyson's face. He's so cute. I just want to glomp him. _Kai's crimson eyes widened in terror. What was happening to him? He never had thoughts like that before.

Tyson frown at his bowl of cereal. All of a sudden he didn't feel like eating. In fact he felt like running upstairs and vomiting. Maybe he should try some other type of food. "Hey Kai is there anything else to eat?"

"No," Kai answered bluntly as he tried to get his thoughts organized.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Tyson shouted at the top of his lungs. Without any warning he charged at Kai and tried to punch the older boy in the face, but Kai was faster and ducked to the right before Tyson could touch him. Still frustrated Tyson punched the table instead, thus snapping it in half like a twig. "YOU BASTARD! YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME AND THEN LOOK WHAT YOU DO! DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT ME! IF YOU DID THEN YOU WOULD HAVE GONE OUT YESTERDAY AND BOUGHT FOOD! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU JACKASS!"

Kai smirked at Tyson. Was it just him or was the bluenette always this sexy when he's angry? Not paying attention to the insults and the punches being aimed at him Kai stood up from his seat and wrapped his arms around Tyson's waist causing the younger boy to squeak in surprise and cease yelling. Taking advantage of the startled teen Kai's hands traveled down the bluenette's waist and to that cute little butt Kai loved so much and gave it a squeeze.

"Kai," Tyson whimpered and hid his face in Kai's shoulder. He wasn't worthy of love or affection especially after the way he had yelled at Kai. Tears forming in his eyes Tyson wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and inhaled the teen's scent. "I'm sorry Kai."

Kai's hands moved back to Tyson's waist and he pressed the holder of Dragoon closer to him. Giving his lover a soft kiss on the forehead he whispered tenderly, "Don't worry. I love you. I promise to always protect you."

A smiled spread across Tyson's face and he jumped out of Kai's hold. "Great! Now let's go play! I feel like I'm on a sugar rush!" As if to prove his point Tyson jumped up and down in place. "Please Kai let's play! Please!"

_He's too innocent for his own good. _Kai thought to himself as he nodded his okay to Tyson. _I'll have to protect him. I won't let anyone corrupt him. I'll kill whoever tries. He's mine!_

Running to the dojo door Tyson hummed excitedly. He couldn't wait to play with Kai. Tyson blushed at the thought. _'Play with Kai' that sounds so dirty, but Kai is good looking and hot. No! I shouldn't think like that. He's my teammate!_ Shaking his head in hopes of ridding himself of his kinky little thoughts Tyson opened the dojo door to see Rei and Max sitting outside waiting for Kai and him.

Rei was the first to see Tyson. Smiling he waved to the bluenette. "Hey Tyson! Kai said we're training today, are you ready?"

A low growled escaped Tyson's throat and before anyone could stop it Tyson tackled Rei to the ground and punched the Chinese blader in the face. "YOU HOMEWRECKER! KAI'S MINE! MINE! YOU HEAR! THINK OF COMING NEAR HIM AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER HAVE CHILDEREN!"

Standing in the dojo's doorway was Kai, blushing like a maniac. He never knew how deeply Tyson loved him, or how possessive his boyfriend could be.

As if sensing Kai's presence Tyson got off Rei and turned around to face the dual haired teen. Stomping over to his boyfriend Tyson stood next to Kai and took everyone by surprise when he grabbed the older boy's crotch. "MINE!" Tyson shouted while glaring at Rei.

Kai moaned at the contact. Grabbing Tyson by the shoulders he pressed the smaller boy against the dojo's wall causing a hiss of pain to be emitted by the bluenette. Not giving Tyson a chance to protest he pressed his lips against his lover's and slipped a hand up Tyson's shirt.

"You guys!" Max shouted in horror.

The scream caused the two teens to break apart and only then did they just realize everything that they had done. Both blushing, though Kai would never admit it, took two steps away from each other. Silence passed between the four teens until Tyson spoke.

"Sorry Rei. I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to hit you," Tyson said sincerely. He really didn't know what came over him. Rei was one of his closest friends. He never wanted to hurt him.

Still in shock from Tyson's sudden ambush Rei nodded his head. "Okay Tyson, but what happened?"

"Hn." Kai muttered gaining everyone's attention. "After looking back on this morning's events it's clear something is affecting Tyson's and my mood. One moment he's angry while I'm turned on by it, and the next he's depressed and I'm protective."

Max and Rei stared at their two teammates in disbelief. Could something really being affecting their emotions? It did explain a few things, but logically it was impossible.

"Um…"

The four Blade Breakers turned to the new voice to see two teenage girls standing behind the fence that surrounded the dojo. One had indigo blue hair with golden eyes that were set in glare. The other girl had lilac hair with white highlights and amethyst colored eyes. On her cheeks was a blush, and if you looked closely you could see her tossing glares at the other girl.

"Great," Kai muttered sarcastically while Tyson rolled his eyes in exasperation. This caused Max and Rei to give the two teens questioning looks. Understanding Kai explained. "The girl with lilac hair is the annoying girl who lives across the street. My guess is that the other is her friend."

Max looked the girl over and shrugged. "She looks like any other girl."

Tyson nodded his head in agreement. "She is, but she does some weird stuff. Don't ask."

"Um Hiwatari-sama, Kinomiya-sama…" The girl trailed off and glared at her so-called friend again before facing the four boys again. "I'm really sorry, but my friend and I made a bet involving you two." This caught everyone's attention. "You see my friend," The girl tilted hair head in the direction of her friend, "says she can perform voodoo. I didn't believe her so she said if I gave her something of yours then she would make you act like you do in you fanfiction stories."

Rei, Tyson, and Max's jaw dropped. Even they knew how crazy fanfiction could get. Continuing with her story the girl inched away slowly from the Blade Breakers. "I stole some of your hair and then gave it to her. She told me to wait three days for her to make the dolls. Three days went by and she asked me to print out my favorite fanfiction stories of you two. Then she took those stories and used them as stuffing for the dolls. After that we came over here and watched. Needless to say it worked, and I'm really sorry." The girl bowed lowly to Tyson and Kai, but her friend only scowled, obviously upset about not keeping it a secret.

As the four boy's got over their shock Kai gave the two girls a glare. "You have ten seconds to run starting six seconds ago, _Akira_."

"Meep!" Without another word Akira grabbed her "friend" and ran away faster than a speeding bullet. "Damn you! You stupid Oc! I don't even think my muse May gets me into this much trouble!"

The blue haired girl glared and stuck her leg out in front of Akira, causing the other girl to fall flat on her face. "Then maybe you shouldn't have created me you stupid author!" With that said the Oc stalked off.

Tears streamed down Akira's mud caked face. "I've created a monster. I just hope the Blade Breakers will make my death quick and painless."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Author Note: The fanfics were used for stuffing because they were supposed to represent the emotions that Kai and Tyson were supposed to feel.

Author Note Two: I have very limited knowledge about Voodoo so all of this is completely made up.


End file.
